


Plaga

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Draco Malfoy, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Draco Malfoy es sanador especializado en pediatría. Durante una visita rutinaria a un paciente, encuentra algo que no debería estar ahí. Su descubrimiento sólo es el primero de una serie de de ellos que pondrán a prueba su sangre fría.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Plaga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Timothy es mío, Rowling. Los demás OC también, pero quiero abrazar a Timothy y me odio mucho a mí mismo.
> 
> «Esta historia participa en el reto "Uno, dos y tres, te reto otra vez" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black».
> 
> Frase sorteada: «Bienvenido a mi morada. Entre libremente, por su propia voluntad, y deje parte de la felicidad que trae». —Drácula
> 
> Trigger Warning: Si hablar de la COVID te resulta angustiante, no leas. También hay menciones que pueden resultar un tanto asquerosas para algunas personas. Y, aunque hay Drarry, es muy tangencial, si vienes esperando leer uno de mis romances, sal de aquí antes de que te decepcione.
> 
> Agradecimientos a Miss Lefroy Fraser por el beteo, correcciones y anotaciones que ha realizado con mucha paciencia.

**I**

—También tiene unas décimas de fiebre. Le aumenta por la noche y desciende al amanecer. Suda más de lo normal cuando la tiene.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Un mes.

Draco examinó con la varita al chaval, que estaba sentado en la camilla, los pies balanceándose. Se detuvo para murmurarle un par de anotaciones a la pluma que volaba a su lado. Consultó el historial rápidamente. Timothy no era paciente suyo, sino de la medibruja Holgsen, pero esta estaba de permiso por vacaciones y se lo habían derivado a él.

—Veo que cumples doce años ahora en septiembre —constató al ver que el niño le miraba con aprensión—. Desnúdate y túmbate en la camilla, por favor.

Timothy le obedeció, quedándose en calzoncillos, todavía mirándole un poco asustado.

—Vas a ser de los mayores de tu curso en Hogwarts —continuó hablando Draco mientras realizaba algunos hechizos encima de él que controlarían algunas medidas—. Yo era de los más pequeños. ¿Te hace ilusión ir?

—Sí —contestó Timothy, animándose.

—Lo pasarás genial, ya verás.

—¿A qué casa fue usted?

—Slytherin.

—Mi madre fue a Hufflepuff y mi padre a Gryffindor. Yo no sé cuál me gustaría más.

—Necesito que respires profundamente ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco había sacado un fonendoscopio muggle del bolsillo y, colocándoselo, escuchó atentamente.

—¿Es algo muggle? —Draco se dio cuenta de que probablemente la señora Benson era hija de muggles y conocía el instrumento médico. Hizo que el chico se incorporase para escuchar su espalda también.

—Simplemente me resulta útil para diagnosticar —repuso, contestando a la pregunta no realizada por la mujer.

Habitualmente, la gente que sabía su nombre, conocía la medicina muggle y acababa en su consulta, se sorprendía de que usase instrumental médico muggle, pero la madre parecía más joven que él, era posible que no relacionase su apellido con una guerra acaecida veinticinco años atrás.

—Timothy, ahora quiero que cojas todo el aire que puedas y lo aguantes en los pulmones el máximo tiempo posible.

El chico le obedeció, hinchando el pecho lo más posible. Escuchó atentamente, sabiendo que había algo que no encajaba. Llevaba años, desde que había decidido completar sus estudios de Sanación con la carrera muggle de Medicina, utilizando el fonendoscopio, lo que le había valido dirigir el departamento de Pediatría Mágica en San Mungo, pero aquello no lo había oído nunca.

Lo examinó unos minutos más, recorriendo con sus dedos el torso de Timothy, buscando una pista para el origen de aquel sonido. Tenía varias sospechas sobre el origen del sonido, pero no razones médicas para ninguna de ellas. Se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—Tiene cara de preocupación.

—Es sólo que estoy un poco desconcertado. —Nunca mentía a un paciente. O a su progenitor, dado quiénes eran sus pacientes—. No tengo claro qué puede ser.

—La medibruja Holgsen dijo que no tenía importancia y que sólo era que iba a dar un estirón —dijo la madre con voz angustiada.

—Hace un mes yo le habría dicho lo mismo —admitió Draco, pensativo—. Pero es demasiado tiempo para una fiebre persistente.

—¿Me pasa algo grave? —Timothy se había puesto tenso.

—Lo dudo. Si fuese grave creo que habría más señales, todo lo demás parece estar bien.

—¿Entonces? —La madre parecía algo más aliviada, pero intuía que detrás de las palabras de Draco se escondía algo.

—La fiebre suele indicar que algo en nuestro cuerpo no va bien —explicó, buscando las palabras más sencillas posibles—. Eso quiere decir que puede darse por cualquier cosa, no necesariamente grave o preocupante. Le recetaré una medicina contra la fiebre, pero antes me gustaría comprobar algunas cosas.

—Está bien. —La madre sonó aliviada.

Draco había aprendido en aquellos años que hablar con los pacientes era más sensato que no hacerlo. Una madre que sabía que a su hijo le iban a hacer pruebas era una madre menos ansiosa, aunque siguiese preocupada por la salud de su retoño. Sin embargo, prefirió no hablarle del sonido que había escuchado por el fonendoscopio, porque no estaba seguro de que fuese un síntoma.

—Vuelve a tumbarte y respira profundamente otra vez —le pidió, con una idea en la mente que no sabía si iba a funcionar.

Puso el fonendoscopio en el cuello del chico y escuchó atentamente, en busca de ese sonido. Tardó un rato en percibirlo, pero aquella especie de coletazo viscoso estaba ahí.

—Voy a necesitar que me rellene un impreso, porque quiero pedir una segunda opinión profesional de alguien externo al hospital.

—¿Tendremos que venir otro día?

—Si está de acuerdo, lo haré venir ahora mismo mientras usted firma el impreso.

La madre se apresuró a rellenar el papel. Draco salió de la consulta y fue hacia las chimeneas del hall. Unos minutos después, volvió a la consulta acompañado de un hombre vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta muggle que saludó tímidamente.

—Mamá… ¡Es Harry Potter! —susurró emocionado Timothy al verle entrar.

Harry no era sanador, se había especializado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tras haber trabajado un tiempo en la Oficina de Aurores, había acabado aceptando el puesto vacante de profesor de su especialidad tras una oferta de McGonagall. Había trabajado estrechamente con el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas durante su estancia en el Ministerio y sospechaba que su experiencia le sería útil.

—Póntelo —le dijo a Harry tras tenderle el fonendoscopio. Después, cogió el otro extremo y, pasándolo a través de los botones de su camisa, se lo puso en el pecho, respirando profundamente—. ¿Oyes la respiración?

Harry asintió, con cara de interés. No le había dicho todavía qué quería de él, porque no quería influenciar su percepción y viciar de esa manera un posible diagnóstico.

—También oigo los latidos del corazón.

—Concéntrate y busca algo más —dijo recolocándolo un par de botones más abajo.

—Sí, lo noto. Es como un sonido crepitante.

—Es mi sistema digestivo. Lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió de nuevo, intrigado por saber adónde quería llegar. Draco desinfectó el fonendoscopio con un hechizo y lo colocó en el pecho de Timothy, indicándole que volviese a respirar profundamente.

Fue pasándolo por el pecho de Timothy, despacio, dándole tiempo a escuchar. Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y supo que él también lo había oído. Este levantó la vista, interrogativo, y le confirmó con un gesto que eso era lo que quería que oyese.

—Espera —le indicó, volviendo a poner el fonendoscopio en el cuello de Timothy.

Esta vez tardó un poco más, pero Harry asintió cuando lo percibió, frunciendo el ceño. Le volvió a mirar con cara de intriga, sin atreverse a hablar delante del niño y su madre.

—Voy a sacarte un poco de sangre, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilo, no te dolerá.

Extrajo tres viales, que examinó atentamente a la luz de la varita, como si esperase ver algo a simple vista, antes de dejarlos adecuadamente etiquetados encima de la mesa.

—¿Podéis esperar en la sala de espera? Voy a intentar hacer unos análisis preliminares y quiero hablar con el señor Potter antes de nada. Les volverán a llamar por megafonía.

Timothy se vistió y él y su madre salieron de la consulta. Draco avisó al administrativo que gestionaba sus citas que derivase algunos pacientes al otro pediatra que estaba de servicio y le informó que tenía un caso que necesitaba su atención.

—¿Qué has oído?

—Algo viscoso. Como un tentáculo de calamar gigante azotando el agua, pero más espeso.

—No se me habría ocurrido esa comparación, pero sí.

—¿Qué crees que es?

—Se oye en la yugular también. Eso es raro, normalmente no se escuchan cosas en la corriente sanguínea. Sospecho que, sea lo que sea, está en la sangre. Y estoy totalmente seguro de que jamás he oído un susurro viscoso como ese.

—Si me has pedido que venga es porque crees que es algo vivo. ¿Sospechas que hay alguna criatura que pueda parasitar así?

—Más bien quería que me asegurases que eso no podía ser posible.

**II**

—Los resultados de la analítica de Timothy no han arrojado luz alguna. Parecían totalmente normales. Quizá tenía algunos valores un poco bajos, pero…

—Veo que le recetaste algunos suplementos vitamínicos —murmuró Holgsen revisando el historial.

—Le recomendé hacer algo de deporte al aire libre también, para que le diese el sol.

—Bien hecho. —Draco agradeció el cumplido, aunque sabía que había sido lo correcto—. Quieres seguir viéndolo, ¿verdad?

—Si no te importa. También me gustaría que pudiéramos detectar si hay más pacientes con sintomatología parecida. Les he pedido a los de los pisos inferiores que lo hagan también. No todos colaborarán, pero si conseguimos una muestra lo suficientemente amplia…

—De acuerdo. A ambas cosas.

Draco abandonó el hospital a través de una chimenea, un tanto desazonado. El curso había empezado y Harry volvía a estar en Hogwarts. La parte positiva es que Timothy también estaba allí, finalmente sorteado en Gryffindor y, si conocía lo suficiente a Harry, este estaría pendiente de él.

Saludó a Hannah, que había conseguido el puesto de enfermera del colegio recientemente. La de la enfermería era la única chimenea de Hogwarts conectada con San Mungo, una de las mejores decisiones que McGonagall había tomado, en su opinión. Facilitaba mucho el tráfico de los medimagos y pacientes entre el hospital y el colegio, y que él pudiera visitar a Harry.

—Avísame si notas esos síntomas, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras echar un vistazo al brazo roto de McLaggen y a la quemadura de Parkinson, le había tendido un fonendoscopio a Hannah, indicándole cómo usarlo y qué buscar. Iba a salir de la enfermería justo cuando Neville entraba cargando al pequeño Timothy.

—¡Malfoy! —Su cara pareció aliviada cuando le vio allí. Tanto Draco como Hannah se apresuraron a acercarse y colocar al crío en una cama—. Se desvaneció durante la clase, aparentemente sin motivo alguno.

—Descúbrele el pecho —le indicó a Hannah, haciéndose cargo de la situación. Esta le obedeció sin rechistar, comenzando a retirar el uniforme.

—¿Es grave? —Draco sonrió. Neville siempre sonaba como cualquiera de las madres que acudían a su consulta. Eso era lo que había hecho que empezase a caerle bien.

—Las pérdidas de conciencia tan súbitas deberían durar poco.

Sabía que había sonado ambiguo. El camino desde los invernaderos no era largo y el chico seguía inconsciente. A sabiendas de que muchos colegas de profesión le llamarían loco y le recordarían que correlación no significaba causalidad, decidió añadir eso a la lista de nuevos síntomas.

Repitió con Hannah el mismo proceso que había hecho con Harry, guiándola con el fonendoscopio, hasta que esta escuchó el sonido.

—Es como si algo nadase en su sangre.

—Pero no es así —negó Draco—. Las muestras de sangre no mostraban nada.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —intervino Neville, que estaba al lado de la camilla sin quitarles ojo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Longbottom?

—Que si sacas un par de vasos de agua del lago, no puedes determinar que no hay sirenas.

—Pero sí que hay bacterias —le llevó la contraria, aunque pensó que tenía razón.

—Y en la sangre habrá ciertos componentes, pero eso no invalida lo que he dicho.

—Desnudadlo —ordenó.

Hannah corrió las cortinas para darle un poco de privacidad y entre los tres quitaron toda la ropa al chico. Les tendió guantes de látex a ambos, otra de sus iniciativas muggles, como las denominaban en el hospital, y él se puso otro par.

—Examinad todo su cuerpo minuciosamente. Algunos parásitos muggles, como las garrapatas, pueden causar síntomas así a largo plazo y son difíciles de detectar. Revisad sobre todo los pliegues de las axilas, el pubis, los pies y cualquier sitio donde haya pelo—les indicó, poniéndose él mismo a ello.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el cuerpo del chico, buscando con las manos igual que con los ojos cualquier indicio, sabiendo que se les acababa el tiempo. Si no recuperaba la consciencia de manera natural, debían ir a San Mungo cuanto antes. Hubo un par de momentos que creyó palpar algo, pero al volver a tocar no había nada.

—¡Aquí! —exclamó Hannah, que estaba buscando en los brazos—. No, ya no está.

—Yo también lo he notado —dijo Neville—. Es como un bulto que luego no está.

Levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no era una sensación suya. Con la varita, hizo un par de hechizos que monitorizarían las constantes vitales del chico.

—Yo también lo he notado. Hannah, baja la temperatura de la enfermería al mínimo. Quiero que haga todo el frío que sea posible.

—¿Qué?

—Suena como si hubiese algo en la sangre. Longbottom tiene razón, no vamos a avanzar nada sacando vasos de agua del lago. Pero, si constreñimos las venas y arterias, es posible que veamos algo.

Hannah obedeció y la temperatura empezó a bajar. Neville contribuyó haciendo un par de hechizos enfriadores. Volvió a agacharse sobre el pecho del chico, con el fonendoscopio en una mano y palpando con la otra, buscando esa sensación que los tres habían localizado.

—Ahí estás —susurró en voz baja al sentir el bulto.

Aunque tenía los dedos ateridos de frío, esta vez no tenía dudas. Ahí había algo. Unos segundos después, una exclamación de Hannah le indicó que ella también lo había notado.

—¡Lo he visto!

—¿Qué? —Levantó la cabeza.

—¡Lo he visto! Ha sido sólo una décima de segundo, pero lo he visto. Ha sido como un… gusano —explicó con asco.

—Quiero verlo yo mismo —decidió tras dudar un segundo mirando las constantes vitales de Timothy, que estaban descendiendo.

No tardó en hacerlo. La silueta delgada y alargada, como de un gusano, serpenteó en la sien de Timothy sinuosamente antes de desvanecerse. Intentó pensar en todos los casos de parasitismo que conocía del mundo muggle, pero ninguno se comportaba así.

—Sube la temperatura antes de que se congele. Tápale con mantas y llévalo a San Mungo. Que lo ingresen e intenten hacer que recupere la consciencia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Coger a Potter y arrastrarlo hasta la casa de Scamander. Si los dos referentes en criaturas mágicas de su especialidad no saben qué es, tendremos un problema.

—Podría ser muggle.

—Ojalá. Mi intuición dice que no.

**III**

— **Bienvenido a mi morada. Entre libremente, por su propia voluntad, y deje parte de la felicidad que trae** —anunció Rolf con voz impostada.

—Disculpadle, ha visto demasiadas películas muggles últimamente —dijo suavemente Luna apareciendo en la puerta detrás de Rolf.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Scamander —dijo, cortante, sin humor para las excentricidades de la pareja.

—Creo que Draco no está en posición de apreciar el chiste, Rolf. Parecéis muy preocupados —constató Luna—. ¿Va todo bien?

Fue al grano cuando se sentaron en el salón de la casa de los Scamander. Harry ya había visto el recuerdo, pero se acercó con interés una vez más. Lo reprodujo tres veces antes de mirar a Rolf y a Luna, que se habían puesto serios.

—Pásalo de nuevo.

El momento en el que el movimiento aparecía en la sien de Timothy se repitió un par de veces más. Apenas duraba medio segundo, por lo que era difícil de analizar.

—Es como si nadase a través de los tejidos —explicó Draco—. Da la sensación de que fuese en las venas, pero no debe ser así, o no debería verse ahí.

—¿Has descartado que sea algo muggle?

—Es imposible que algo de ese grosor atraviese los tejidos así. Emplea magia para hacerlo.

Aquello le había supuesto múltiples discusiones con todo el equipo médico de San Mungo cuando les había enseñado el recuerdo. Cuando todos los sanadores nacidos de muggles se habían puesto de su parte, la directora Marvin había cedido y comenzado a hacer auscultar a todos los pacientes del hospital.

—Hay al menos quince pacientes en San Mungo afectados. No hay nada en común, ni edad, ni género, ni ambiente, ni clase, ni síntomas… Sólo conocemos dos modos de detectarlo: escuchar el sonido y enfriar el cuerpo mientras lo examinamos minuciosamente.

—Parecen pocas personas.

—Eso depende. De los quince pacientes, ingresados por otras patologías, cinco están inconscientes. Todos desde hace poco tiempo. ¿Cuántos de estos tiene que haber dentro del cuerpo de una persona para que lo escuchemos o lo veamos?

Rolf y Luna volvieron a prestar atención al recuerdo. Draco lo había mirado tantas veces que se lo sabía de memoria. Sospechaba que el momento en el que la criatura, fuese lo que fuese, daba un pequeño latigazo con la parte que tenía más cercana al ojo antes de hundirse era cuando aplicaba su magia.

—Nunca he visto nada parecido —admitió Rolf, mirando a Luna, que también negó con la cabeza.

Un sonido de sirena insistente les interrumpió. Draco sacó un pequeño óvalo del bolsillo que parpadeaba con luz roja. Leyó lo que ponía y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que volver al hospital.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? —preguntó Harry levantándose inmediatamente.

—No lo sé, pero está relacionado con Timothy.

—Investigaré, Malfoy —le prometió Rolf.

—Rolf… daos prisa.

Entró en el hospital dando grandes zancadas. Timothy no había dado muestras de mejorar durante aquellos días, así que tenía la esperanza de que cualquier cambio fuese una pista para saber qué hacer.

—Ha convulsionado durante casi diez minutos, sin reaccionar a ningún hechizo o medicación.

—¿Cómo está?

—Crítico. Sus constantes se desplomaron cuando terminaron.

Entró en la habitación donde estaba descansando, parándose solo a intercambiar un par de palabras con su madre, que estaba en la puerta, desesperada por algo de información. Notó cómo Harry entraba detrás de él, pero no tuvo ánimos para recordarle que necesitaba una autorización especial para ello.

Timothy estaba más pálido que nuca. Acercándose y poniéndose un par de guantes, Draco tocó su frente intentando evaluar su temperatura, pero la sintió muy fría.

—Quizá no sea buena idea tocarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?

—Dices que atraviesa los tejidos con magia. Unos guantes no serán una barrera para la criatura en ese caso.

Draco sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que, si su teoría era cierta, Harry tenía razón. Apartó la mano rápidamente, como si el cuerpo de Timothy quemase. Utilizó la varita para tomarle la temperatura.

—Es excesivamente baja —murmuró.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó el enfermero.

—Tan baja que debería estar muerto —constató con incredulidad.

—Convulsiona.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, igual que el enfermero, para sujetarle, pero un tirón en su codo le echó hacia atrás. Miró a Harry, que les sujetaba a ambos con fuerza, impidiéndoles acercarse.

—Yo no soy médico, pero eso no es una convulsión. Es más bien… como… si vibrara.

—Tiene razón —dijo el enfermero.

Timothy parecía diminuto tirado en la cama del hospital, rígido. Su piel empezó a bullir, moviéndose como si algo pugnase por salir.

—Creo que está muerto. Y eso lo sabe —anunció Harry en voz baja.

En la piel de Timothy comenzaron a marcarse primero decenas, luego cientos y miles de siluetas serpenteantes similares a las del recuerdo de Draco, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y haciendo que este se moviese como un nido de serpientes alborotadas. Con asco, los tres vieron cómo delgados gusanos, de poco más de un milímetro de grosor y más de un metro de longitud, empezaban a atravesar la piel del chico, cubriendo la cama e intentando moverse reptando.

No pudo reprimir un grito de repugnancia cuando algunos de ellos primero, otros muchos después, atravesaron el colchón, introduciéndose dentro de él. Unos pocos aparecieron por debajo, dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Paralizado, observó cómo iban invadiendo la habitación poco a poco y desapareciendo y apareciendo de la vista.

—¡Moveos! ¡Moveos, joder! —Harry tiraba de él y del enfermero en dirección a la puerta.

Draco le obedeció rápidamente, tirándose a través de la puerta. El enfermero gritaba por ayuda, atrayendo la atención de los medimagos y familiares de pacientes que estaban por allí cerca.

—¡Reducto! ¡Carcerem! —No había oído aquella angustia en la voz de Harry en muchísimos años.

Una vez en el pasillo se arrancó los guantes y la bata, notando que el cuerpo entero le picaba.

—¿Dónde están? ¡Dónde están!

Era consciente de que tenía un ataque de pánico, pero la aversión que le transmitían las imágenes en su cabeza hacía que el cuerpo entero le picase. Alarmado, descubrió que Harry también estaba examinándose todo el cuerpo y el enfermero había llegado incluso a quitarse la camisa y se estaba rascando con furia.

Holgsen se asomó a la habitación, volviendo la mirada perpleja, sin entender nada.

—Malfoy… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

La directora Marvin llegó corriendo, alarmada por el escándalo. Entre gritos, tartamudeos y desesperación, intentó explicárselo. La directora entró en la habitación también, sin entender nada.

—¿Ha muerto el chico?

—¡Ha muerto y luego todas esas criaturas han abandonado su cuerpo! ¡Deben estar por todas partes, joder! Hay que buscar por todo el edificio.

**IV**

La directora tardó dos horas en empezar a creer la versión de los tres. Que Harry extrajese su recuerdo del suceso de la mente y ejecutara un hechizo de magia oscura para reproducirlo en el aire como en un pensadero tuvo mucho que ver.

—Son demasiados. ¿Dónde han ido todos?

—Atraviesan la materia. Literalmente pueden estar en cualquier parte ahora mismo.

—Son demasiado grandes como para que nadie se entere de que eso existe.

—Va por fases.

Draco había tardado en volver a poner en marcha su cerebro gran parte de esas dos horas, todavía con los restos del ataque de pánico en su cuerpo. Poco a poco había empezado a pensar con claridad.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor Malfoy?

—Es… un insecto. Como cuando las avispas ponen sus huevos en orugas dentro de un árbol. De alguna manera, consiguen poner sus huevos… o crías… larvas, o lo que sea eso, dentro de los seres humanos y lo consumen hasta que son lo suficientemente grandes.

—¿Qué pruebas tiene de ello?

—Ninguna. Hay que hacer la autopsia al cuerpo de Timothy. Y aislar a los demás pacientes cuanto antes.

—No voy a dejar que te acerques al cadáver de ese niño.

—Lo permitirá si quiere que averigüemos lo que pasa.

—Draco, si tienes razón, eso significa que hay una criatura más grande. Una que pueda producir esas larvas. Y que tiene que haber un ciclo que las haga llegar a nuestros cuerpos.

—Deberíamos haberlas empezado a detectar mucho antes. Sobre todo viendo lo aparatoso de la muerte de Timothy —coincidió Marvin.

—No… esto es algo nuevo. Algo que no existía. Si no, sabríamos que el cuerpo humano puede producir sonidos viscosos. Los muggles lo sabrían. ¡Los muggles!

—¿Qué?

—Harry, hay que avisar a los muggles. Tienen que empezar a revisar sus casos médicos.

—Quizá solo afecta a magos, Malfoy.

—¿Va a arriesgarse a ello, directora? —le preguntó retándola.

—Haga la autopsia. Yo hablaré con la Ministra.

—Habría que examinar a todas las personas que han estado en contacto con Timothy. A todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Enviaré medimagos en cuanto hable con McGonagall. ¿Puedo contar con usted para ello, señor Potter?

—No. Pero enviaré un patronus ahora mismo. Necesito acceso a los datos de Timothy —intervino Harry—. Voy a ir a ver a Rolf y Luna para enseñarles este recuerdo. Luego iré a la casa de Timothy.

—No puede hacer eso, señor Potter.

—Atrévase usted, la señora Ministra o el mismísimo Voldemort en persona a impedírmelo.

—Harry —murmuró Draco.

—Ese niño ha muerto. Hay varias personas más afectadas. No sabemos a quién más le puede estar pasando sin que lo sepamos. Hay que intentar rastrear el origen. No habrá una solución si no conocemos el problema a fondo.

—No sabes qué buscar. No sabemos qué forma tiene antes de llegar a ese estado, o qué forma tiene después.

—Pues habrá que averiguarlo. Si es una criatura oscura, cae en mi competencia.

—Me encargaré de que la Ministra dé su autorización —interrumpió la directora Marvin, con cara seria. Draco percibió un cambio en su actitud, como si las palabras de Harry le hubiesen hecho mella.

Draco se había pertrechado con los mejores equipos aislantes muggles. También había realizado varios hechizos de contención a su alrededor. Esperaba que eso previniese cualquier problema. Le preocupaban sus manos, que sólo iban cubiertas por guantes de látex para permitirle conservar el tacto, pero asumió que tenía que correr el riesgo.

Con la varita, hizo levitar el cadáver de Timothy hasta una camilla de acero. La directora había prohibido sacar el cuerpo de la habitación en tanto no tuviesen información y Draco se había mostrado de acuerdo.

Los celadores estaban despejando toda un ala del hospital para mover a los pacientes afectados. Se había apagado la calefacción en todo el edificio para facilitar las detecciones y los hechizos de enfriamiento. Todos los medimagos estaban viendo los recuerdos de Harry y Draco en ese momento. La directora Marvin había hecho multiplicar mágicamente fonendoscopios para todos aquellos que se negaron a utilizarlos desde el principio. Iban a revisar a fondo a todos los ocupantes del hospital, pacientes o no.

Después, irían a Hogwarts a reforzar a Hannah y el resto del profesorado, que estaban examinando a todo el alumnado del mismo modo que habían hecho con Timothy. Hermione Granger, en calidad de Ministra de Magia, debía estar hablando con el Primer Ministro muggle en ese momento. Harry tenía confianza en que lo convencería de declarar el estado de emergencia.

El cuerpo de Timothy parecía consumido. Invocó una luz brillante y fría para evitarse posibles sombras, y observó que la piel hacia reflejos. Acercando la esfera de luz, comprobó que la piel del chico estaba cubierta de múltiples marcas alargadas y sinuosas.

—La criatura deja rastros cuando atraviesa los tejidos —informó a su pluma.

Cuando lo seccionó con la varita evidenció rápidamente que esas cicatrices se presentaban en los órganos internos del cuerpo. Los músculos parecían más dúctiles, pero también tenían rastros de pequeños latigazos, como los denominó.

—El interior del paciente está consumido. La criatura atraviesa tejidos, pero ocupa espacio. No sé si todo el tiempo. Se alimenta del cuerpo de su huésped. De alguna manera consigue engañar a los análisis. Posiblemente utiliza algún tipo de simbiosis para mantener el cuerpo lo suficientemente sano como para servir a sus propósitos.

Halló el cerebro rodeado y atravesado de cientos de aquellos gusanos blancos, todos inmóviles. No parecían tan largos como los que había visto abandonar el cuerpo del niño.

—Hay restos sin vida de las criaturas en el cerebro, aparentemente en un grado inferior de desarrollo. Se me ocurre que, como sea, esta criatura pasa sus primeras fases aquí antes de distribuirse en el resto del cuerpo.

Hizo un hechizo de escáner, pero en él sólo se reflejó el cerebro. Supuso que su composición era tal que, aunque podían distinguirse visualmente, no aparecían en ninguna de las pruebas que habían hecho.

—Están sintonizadas con la magia y con la composición del cuerpo humano. Son invisibles a todos los efectos… excepto la vista.

Se estremeció al recordar que había podido escuchar el latigazo viscoso en la yugular, y supuso que las grandes venas y arterias del cuerpo debían ser una gran vía de paso para las criaturas.

Extrajo los órganos vitales uno a uno. Descubrió otra criatura, esta vez solitaria, enroscada en las cámaras del corazón. No se atrevió a tocarla, pero la fotografió desde distintos ángulos.

—Parece más ancha y larga que las que abandonaron el cuerpo. No parece tener cabeza, ni nada que se asemeje a ella.

Una idea cruzó su mente cuando vio que los órganos presentaban el aspecto de madera carcomida. Ninguno llegaba a la mitad del peso que debería haber tenido.

—Es posible que estemos ante una hembra fecundada invadiendo un corazón humano, poniendo huevos que recorren el sistema circulatorio hasta el cerebro, donde crecen invisibles a nuestras pruebas. Luego se distribuyen por el cuerpo, alimentándose de él y sustituyendo lo que devoran con su presencia. El paciente no varía de peso y la criatura lo mantiene en el punto justo para seguir alimentándose.

«Y cuando muere, lo abandona». Se preguntó cuál sería la siguiente fase. Qué habría sido de todas aquellas criaturas que se habían dispersado, hundiéndose en el suelo de la habitación. No habían buscado nuevos cuerpos, no se habían muerto, como las de aquel cerebro. Sólo se habían ido.

**V**

—Hemos detectado el sonido en todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de primero. El porcentaje baja en las otras casas, pero aproximadamente la mitad del alumnado lo tiene.

Alrededor de la mesa estaban sentados Hermione, el Primer Ministro, McGonagall, la directora Marvin y el propio Draco.

—¿Profesores? ¿Personal no docente? —A Draco se le había caído el alma a los pies al oír los datos de McGonagall.

—Neville, solamente. Falta Harry por ser examinado, pero…

También faltaba él mismo en las cifras de San Mungo. El estómago se le encogió con miedo al saber que prácticamente estaba tirando una moneda al aire. Las cifras de San Mungo eran similares, sin distinguir pacientes de personal sanitario. Los administrativos tenían menor incidencia y los celadores, mucha más.

—Nuestros médicos están buscando lo que pedís. No tengo datos definitivos, pero puedo asegurar que no hay ninguna historia sobre gusanos saliendo del cuerpo de un paciente muerto. Nuestros escáneres y TACs no detectan nada, suponemos que por lo que ha dicho usted sobre los tejidos.

—Probablemente, Timothy era el paciente cero o estuvo muy cerca de él —pensó en voz alta.

Los datos sobre el número de pacientes que habían detectado con el fonendo eran menores entre los muggles, pero el propio Ministro admitía que apenas habían comenzado a buscar.

Había enviado una lechuza a Harry con una copia de sus observaciones en la autopsia. Había presentado otra ante el comité, que habían observado, asustados, sus recuerdos en un pensadero.

—¿Podemos empezar intentando administrar algún antiparasitario a esas personas? —preguntó Hermione, que no había levantado la vista del informe, luciendo devastada.

—Lo estamos haciendo, Ministra, pero estamos dando palos de ciego —dijo la directora Marvin—. Luna Scamander está examinando los ejemplares de la autopsia, pero aún no tenemos nada.

—Necesitamos que Harry y Rolf tengan suerte y den con algo concreto —murmuró Hermione.

—Timothy sobrevivió al menos dos meses, que sepamos —se le ocurrió a Draco—. Quizá él no fuera el paciente cero, pero es el primero cuya muerte conocemos. También era un niño, tenía más opciones de fallecer que un adulto sano. Tenemos algo de margen para actuar.

—No podemos saberlo seguro, Malfoy —cortó Marvin.

—Pero al menos seguiremos teniendo esperanza —coincidió Hermione con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa—. Es imperativo saber cómo se transmite. Si existía antes y ha saltado al ser humano o es algo nuevo.

—Las cifras no dejan lugar a muchas dudas… Salta de persona a persona. Puede atravesar tejidos. Cualquier acercamiento, por mínimo que sea, es susceptible de ser una fuente de transmisión.

—¿Debemos prohibir el contacto entre personas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Eso va a ser imposible —protestó el Primer Ministro—. ¿Cómo va a dejar de tocarse la gente?

—En el peor de los casos, estamos hablando de una criatura que infesta el cuerpo humano, alimentándose de él antes de abandonarlo y utilizándolo como huésped antes de matarlo. Si es tan letal como podemos presuponer con el caso de Timothy, la criatura se extinguiría sólo unos meses más tarde que el ser humano.

Las palabras de la directora dejaron a todos en silencio durante varios minutos al comprender la magnitud del escenario que presentaba.

—Gran Bretaña es una isla —meditó el Primer Ministro—. Si impedimos entradas y salidas…

—La criatura lleva al menos dos meses en activo. Que sepamos. Vea la tasa. La globalización juega en nuestra contra —negó Hermione con cara pesimista.

—¡Son magos, por dios! ¡De qué sirve hacer magia si no pueden encontrar una solución mágica!

Una vena se marcó en la sien del Primer Ministro, quien golpeó la mesa con rabia. Draco observó que la vena serpenteaba y desaparecía menos de un segundo después. Confuso, se preguntó si su mente agotada y paranoica empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas.

—La magia no funciona así, Primer Ministro —dijo McGonagall, viéndose interrumpida por la entrada de Harry y Rolf.

Los dos traían un aspecto desastroso. Draco y Hermione se levantaron al momento, acercándose a Harry, que parecía macilento.

—¿Tienes chocolate?

—No —contestó Draco, pero Hermione rebuscó en su bolso, tendiéndole un trozo de chocolate negro que Harry partió antes de compartirlo con Scamander—. ¿Qué habéis encontrado?

—Timothy vivía en uno de los suburbios de Londres, junto a un polígono industrial —explicó Harry entre bocados—. Su casa era una antigualla rodeada de más casas idénticas, pero todo parecía normal allí. No hemos encontrado rastros extraños.

—Así que empezamos a explorar los alrededores. Harry tenía un pálpito —continuó Rolf mientras Harry tragaba.

—¿Recuerdas la sensación pegajosa y negativa del guardapelo, Hermione? —Draco frunció el ceño, entendiendo a qué se refería. Hermione se puso súbitamente seria—. Tuve esa sensación desde que llegamos al barrio.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó el Primer Ministro.

—Un objeto que destruimos hace muchos años. Uno con una magia terrible, la peor de todas. Ese barrio estaba impregnado de ese tipo de magia.

—Destruimos todos los de Voldemort —susurró Hermione.

—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber otros. De otras personas —aclaró cuando vio las expresiones de terror de todos los presentes menos el muggle—. No, sea lo que sea, esto era mucho más antiguo. Rezumaba maldad acumulada durante muchos años y su área de influencia era realmente grande.

—¿Lo habéis encontrado? —preguntó McGonagall con tono de interés académico.

—No —admitió Harry.

—Nos acercamos bastante, creemos. Harry es como una brújula en ese sentido.

—Me guie por la intuición, pero necesitaría un medidor para poder determinar el epicentro exacto.

—Todo son edificios industriales. Realmente la casa de Timothy quedaba justo en la frontera de esa área —matizó Rolf.

—Hay una fábrica enorme, abandonada, flanqueada por otras dos. Creo que, lo que sea, está ahí dentro, en uno de esos edificios.

—Avisaré para que pongan en alerta a todos los aurores —dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

—No será suficiente —advirtió Rolf con un hilo de voz—. Nosotros hemos sobrevivido porque Harry no ha olvidado lo que es ser el héroe del mundo mágico.

—¿Intentasteis entrar? —preguntó Hermione incrédula.

—Merlín, Potter, ¿no cambiarás nunca? —gruñó Draco.

—Sólo intentamos acercarnos, ¿verdad, Rolf?

—¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho que digas? —espetó Draco, sintiendo el enfado burbujeando en el pecho.

—Es cierto, sólo queríamos ver qué ocurría —corroboró Rolf—. Pretendíamos acercarnos y evaluar qué ocurría y recabar información, pero no nos fue posible.

—Nos atacó una colonia de dementores. Por lo menos treinta. Primero sólo salió uno y pensé que era un boggart porque yo iba delante, así que hice un riddikulus.

—Eso casi nos cuesta el alma —admitió Rolf—. Si hubiésemos hecho el patronus en ese momento no habríamos perdido el control, pero… se encabronó.

—Salieron más y más, todo un enjambre. Parecía una colonia joven.

—¿Dementores? ¿En Londres? —Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz, siendo consciente de lo cerca que había estado de perder a Harry.

—Intentamos hacer el patronus, pero había demasiada energía negativa. Rolf se tropezó… se tropezó con un cadáver. No lo habíamos visto hasta ese momento.

—Harry consiguió hacer el encantamiento por fin. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero, joder, si no llega a hacerlo…

—Lo tuve que intentar seis veces. Creía que no lo contábamos —admitió Harry con un estremecimiento.

—El jodido ciervo cargó contra todos ellos y su energía fue suficiente para que yo hiciese el mío y consiguiéramos alejarlos.

—Hay que movilizar a todos los magos competentes, los profesores de Hogwarts pueden…

—No sé si debemos lidiar con eso con una crisis como esta, Minerva —le interrumpió Hermione.

—Vais a tener que hacerlo. Hay más. —Harry se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Draco, estrujándole la mano. Draco pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, quizá no era conveniente que ambos se tocaran. Después le apretó la mano, dándole ánimos—. Había recibido tu lechuza, Draco. Abrimos el cadáver.

—¿Que hicisteis qué? —protestó Hermione.

—No podéis ir haciendo autopsias a cadáveres antes de que vaya la policía. ¡Habéis ensuciado la escena! —gritó el Primer Ministro indignado. Draco observó atentamente su sien, pero no vio que se le marcase la vena.

—Me temo que la policía muggle no pinta nada ahí, señor Ministro —le contrarió Rolf con una mueca de asco. Draco se imaginó qué era lo siguiente que iban a contar.

—Los dementores se habían alejado y los patronus aguantaron unos segundos. Rolf le seccionó el pecho y yo le abrí el cráneo.

—Yo llevaba una pequeña lupa. Siempre la llevo conmigo.

—Encontramos justo lo que Draco había descrito: un montón de gusanos de menor tamaño infestando el cráneo y uno largo y más grueso enredado en el corazón.

—Aunque este era bastante más grueso que el que tú dibujaste en el pergamino, Draco —intervino Rolf—. Puede ser que Timothy era un niño, por supuesto.

—Sí. Y se movía —puntualizó Harry.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco estupefacto.

—Poco, pero se movía. El cadáver estaba muy deteriorado, pero no parecía antiguo. Apenas olía.

—Examiné el cráneo con la lupa. Además de los gusanos, había una serie de puntitos blancos diminutos.

—¿Huevos? —elucubró Hermione.

—No lo sé. Los patronus se desvanecieron, Harry me cogió del hombro y nos desaparecimos.

—Sea lo que sea esa criatura, vive allí.

—O nació allí, al menos.

—Deberíamos valorar que sea una criatura similar a los dementores, que haya nacido por influencia de magia oscura.

Hermione, la directora Marvin y el Primer Ministro empezaron a discutir. McGonagall salió para avisar a la Confederación de Magos. Rolf se había ido a ayudar a Luna nada más terminaron de contar lo ocurrido, muy preocupado cuando se había enterado de que estaba estudiando y diseccionando la criatura encontrada en el corazón de Timothy.

Draco y Harry salieron de la sala, intentando coger un poco de aire. Draco sentía que la cabeza le martilleaba. Por primera vez en toda su carrera médica, se sentía perdido.

—No veo salida a esto, Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Había un cadáver. ¿Cuántos más habrá? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta Timothy? ¿Cuánta gente más se ha infectado como él?

—Draco. ¡Draco! —exclamó Harry cogiéndolo por los hombros y obligándolo a mirarle—. Para.

—No has oído los porcentajes. —Los ojos se le anegaron con lágrimas—. Las probabilidades de que cualquiera de nosotros lo tengamos son altísimas.

—No digas tonterías, ahora ya sabemos un posible origen. Tenemos un ejemplar que estudiar y pronto tendremos alguno más si allanamos esa fábrica.

—Medio Hogwarts, Harry —sollozó—. Neville también. Creo que el Primer Ministro también lo tiene, y bastante avanzado teniendo en cuenta que he podido verlo desde mi sitio.

—No te pongas paranoico, Draco. No vamos a rendirnos.

Le estrechó entre sus brazos y Draco lloró, dejándose consolar por la fuerte presencia de Harry.

—Tengo que volver al hospital —susurró Draco un rato después—. No sé qué podré hacer, pero allí estaré en posición de trabajar mejor.

**VI**

Draco se sentó en el suelo helado del quirófano, con la espalda contra la pared, llorando. Habían comenzado a hacer desaparecer con magia los cadáveres nada más expiraban, intentando no dar tiempo a las criaturas a propagarse. Más de dos meses después, habían sido incapaces de verlas más allá de los cadáveres que habían abierto para diseccionar.

La única razón por la que la población muggle no había entrado en pánico era gracias al secreto de la magia, que seguía en pie, pero pronto la cantidad de fallecidos sería tan alta que la gente comenzaría a demandar explicaciones. Draco había apostado a que cuando el Primer Ministro entrase en coma, estallaría el caos en las islas.

Hogwarts ya no funcionaba y todos los magos que no habían intentado huir lejos de Gran Bretaña estaban colaborando con el Ministerio en busca de soluciones. Draco se preguntaba si habría algún lugar remoto en la tierra donde eso fuese posible.

Harry y él apenas se veían. Él pasaba todo su tiempo en el hospital, parando apenas para dormir y comer. Harry se había unido al Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, como Luna y Rolf, intentando encontrar una forma de detectar, eliminar o controlar a la criatura. Cualquier resultado les valía.

Habían entrado en aquella fábrica, un antro de horror y pestilencia de la peor magia existente, encontrando miles de aquellas criaturas, enormes, gruesas, reptando por todo el local. Se extinguirían tras acabar contra la humanidad porque la magia que la impulsaba era la más negra que la gente podía recordar. Aún no habían hallado la fuente de ese poder, pero Draco creía que ya no importaba.

Hermione había comenzado un plan de salvación de la humanidad. Había reunido el mayor porcentaje de niños y niñas posible, tanto muggles como mágicos, junto a unos pocos adultos, a los cuales habían examinado cuidadosamente, y los habían aislado en un refugio de Gales. El resto de gobiernos habían comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

—Tendrían que haber hecho muchos grupos pequeños, no uno grande —pensó en voz alta.

A estas alturas, sería una suerte que ninguno de esos niños o adultos lo tuvieran en una fase demasiado temprana para ser diagnosticada. Ahora sabían que, cuando lo detectaban, era porque se había reproducido lo suficiente como para ser oído en un periodo razonable de tiempo.

Suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen libres. Sabía que, si todavía estaba ahí, si Harry todavía estaba vivo, era cuestión de suerte. Una suerte que no podía durar mucho tiempo más. Se preguntó si deberían rendirse el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Se miró las manos, impotente. Estaba congelado de frío. Todo el hospital estaba a la mínima temperatura para facilitar los diagnósticos. Observó los dedos, azules desde que aquella pesadilla había comenzado, las venas que se marcaban. Había adelgazado tanto que casi podía ver el hueso a través de la carne.

Durante una fracción de segundo, una forma sinuosa serpenteó en el dorso de su mano derecha, desvaneciéndose con un pequeño latigazo.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA. Sí. Lo primero que escribí fueron las últimas veintiuna palabras. Las otras 6979 sólo buscan llegar ahí.


End file.
